


It Was All A Dream

by SquirrelMaster



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bradelmendola, Bromance, Dream Sequence, Edelmandola, Edelmendola - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, NFL, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelMaster/pseuds/SquirrelMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one was a soft peck—a short, gentle kiss that was not enough for Julian.  Julian closed his eyes and firmly pressed his lips to Danny’s.  Julian had no idea how long they kissed for because he was pretty sure his brain had short circuited within the first 30 seconds or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic posted to AO3 of one of my favorite pairings. Feedback is always appreciated! I'll try to make this a series if you guys end up liking it. 
> 
> *This is a work of fiction. I don't know any of these people and I am making no money from this story

Julian tilted his head into Tom’s hand as Tom ran his fingers through long blonde-brown locks. He parted his lips and looked up to meet Tom’s mouth for a kiss. He eagerly accepted Tom’s tongue and moaned into the kiss. He felt a familiar sensation in the lower half of his body and pressed his groin against Tom. It was almost all too much for Julian so he was thankful when Tom reached down and stroked him through his shorts. Julian gently thrusted in rhythm to Tom’s hand. He tossed his head back and moaned loudly. 

“Jules….” he heard. “Julian…” he heard again. “Tom…” he moaned in response. A moment passed before he was being shaken. His eyes fluttered open and he makes out the person before him. Another moment passed before he realized he had been dreaming. He stared into deep brown eyes. “Hey, Danny. I must have been dreaming,” Julian said sheepishly. He wondered if he was talking in his sleep again. “You were,” said Danny. “About Tom….” he trailed off as he rolled out of the bed and left the room.

Julian’s heart sank. He loved Danny and had since soon after they met. They clicked almost instantaneously. It started when Julian saw Danny return a punt for a touchdown and he got in touch with him that night. They finally met up that summer to train together. Julian remembered every detail of that first day vividly because he felt himself blush when Danny made fun of his “crazy surfer hair.” He felt his knees go weak when Danny smiled at him. They would spend their days out in the yard or at the field working on their craft and they would spend long, lazy summer nights on the back patio with cold beers and lengthy discussions. By the end of that first summer, they were in sync mentally. They parted ways, with Danny returning to St. Louis and Julian to Boston. At the time, they had no idea that fate would bring Danny to New England a few seasons later. 

In the meantime, Julian had continued building a professional relationship with Tom Brady. After Julian was arrested and written off by the local sports media, Tom took Julian under his wing and helped shape his style, his game play, and his presence in the media. In exchange, Julian did any and everything Tom asked. It started with Julian fetching coffees or bringing him towels. It progressed to intermittent blowjobs under the large mahogany desk in Tom’s home office. It ended with Julian on his back in Tom and Gisele’s exquisite bedroom, with Tom grunting and sweating on top of him. Julian relished every second of it and frequently thought about how fortunate he was. Just as quickly as it had begun, though, it ended. There was never a discussion about it and as far as Julian knew, they were never on bad terms. They just had more trouble trying to find time to be intimate.

The timing was perfect, though, because Danny had been sent to New England. Julian was thrilled to have his closest friend in the same city as him. They could spend not only warm summer nights, but long, cold winter nights in each other’s company. The two complimented each other perfectly, with Julian being outgoing, chatty, and flirtatious and Danny usually being more quiet and reserved. Even their appearance was like yin and yang: Julian with his light hair and bright blue eyes and Danny with his olive complexion, dark hair, and serious brown eyes. 

The two had never officially discussed being a couple, but it was becoming difficult to ignore the attraction between them. Whenever anyone asked Danny about Julian in interviews, he would smile and giggle and stumble over his words. Whenever anyone asked Julian about Danny, he smirked and blushed and prayed that no one else noticed. It happened organically. They were spending more time at each other’s houses. Initially, it was to train or play Ping-Pong. Eventually Ping-Pong tournaments turned into dinner and movies at home. Dinner and movies became cuddling sessions on the couch. 

Julian recalled their first kiss and smiled. They had been playing Ping-Pong for a couple hours. Danny was winning every game, as usual, but Julian refused to stop playing. Danny was visibly irritated but still continued to beat Julian. After a particular match, Danny tossed his paddle onto the table and started walking off. Julian grinned and shouted at him “Come back and face me, Dola! Best of 37!” Danny simply shook his head so Julian threw his paddle at him, hitting him in the back. Danny stopped in his tracks and swiveled to face Julian. Julian had never seen the look on Danny’s face before, so he had no way of anticipating what happened next. 

Before he could react, Danny was back across the room and directly in front of him. He knew Danny was quick, but he had always considered himself to be the quicker one. In an instant, Danny had Julian off balance. He used his advantage to push Julian’s back against the wall. Julian tried to push him off, but had no leverage. The two were breathing heavily when Danny brought his face in close to Julian’s. Neither man spoke, but there was a fire in Danny’s eyes and Julian felt a deep longing to be closer to him. Julian didn’t have to say anything because the look in Danny’s eyes softened and he leaned in to place a kiss on Julian’s lips. The first one was a soft peck—a short, gentle kiss that was not enough for Julian. Julian closed his eyes and firmly pressed his lips to Danny’s. Danny moved his grip and gently cupped Julian’s chin with one hand and ran his other hand through his hair. Julian had no idea how long they kissed for because he was pretty sure his brain had short circuited within the first 30 seconds or so. 

Julian came back to his senses and knew he needed to talk to Danny. He got out of bed and headed toward the living room. He knew he’d find Danny perched in the big recliner with his Texas Tech blanket as he frequently was when he was upset. He learned this was his favorite place after their first argument. Julian sat across from Danny and recalled the details of that night. It was after Danny came to the Patriots. The two made dinner and were curled up on the bench on the patio together afterward. They sometimes liked to play “20 Questions” and on this particular night Danny asked Julian if he had ever kissed another man besides him. Julian quickly answered, “Yes.” Danny was silent for a few moments before explaining that Julian was the only man he had ever kissed. Danny pressed for more information and asked if he had done more than kiss. Julian hesitated but decided he should be honest with him, so he told him he had sex with another man before. Danny squirmed out of Julian’s grasp and stared at him intently. 

“Really?” Danny asked. “I thought…I don’t know what I thought, but I was hoping that if we ever went that far, it would have been special!” he continued. Julian felt horrible and tried to explain the situation. “He helped me out a lot. It wasn’t like planned or anything. Tom and I just started training and spending more time together and it happened!” Danny had a look of shock on his face.

“You fucked Tom Brady?!” Danny asked. He paused before quietly adding, “I can’t compete with that.” He got up and disappeared into the house. Julian later found him curled up in the big chair with his blanket. Danny insisted he didn’t want to talk to him, but didn’t put up a fight when Julian climbed into the chair with him. They spent the next hour talking and Julian was able to explain that anything with Danny is special and that he and Tom hadn’t been together in months. 

Julian was snapped back to the present when he heard a sniffling noise. He realized that Danny had been crying. “Danny…” Julian started, but didn’t know how to finish. He just shook his head and tried again. “Danny. I’m sorry. I love you so fucking much, I swear.” Danny peeked out from the blanket but still didn’t speak. He didn’t have to because Julian knew him well enough to know that he was disappointed with him. Julian was a talker by nature, but never really knew what to say in tense, serious situations. He rose from his seat and approached Danny. He reached out and took Danny’s hand. Julian half-smiled and gave his hand a gentle tug and Danny instinctively got up. Over the years, Danny’s quiet nature forced Julian to learn how to communicate with him nonverbally, which he became quite proficient at. Danny had to learn how be patient and let Julian make his point, which he became very good at. They both became masters at anticipating the other’s actions and they move seamlessly around each other like trained dancers or cogs in a machine. 

Julian led Danny up the stairs and they stopped at the bedroom door. He kissed Danny long and deep. He pulled away to gaze into Danny’s dark eyes, which told him it was finally time.


	2. Say My Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was perfectly okay with Danny wanting to sleep with him and was actually pretty turned on. As if he were reading Julian’s mind, Danny explained, “I’ve been listening to you moaning another man’s name in bed for most of the time we’ve been together. I’m gonna make sure it’s my name from here on out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _SO_ sorry for the long wait between chapters. I got super busy. I'll try to update more regularly. Also, I'm going to bring Tom in eventually. This is also not beta'd, so let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks for being so patient! Accept this porn as my thanks!
> 
> *This is a work of fiction. I don't know any of these people and I am making no money from this story

Julian opened the bedroom door and lead Danny inside. He kissed him hard this time and bit his bottom lip. Danny was breathing heavily and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away before Julian was ready. 

He stepped back and stared at Julian for a minute. Julian nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. He stepped toward Danny, who took another step back. Julian began to wonder if he had misread Danny for the first time in a long time, but he noticed Danny was blushing. “What’s wrong?” Julian asked. 

Danny shook his head and said, “I’m kinda nervous, Jules. I’m not quite sure how to go about this…” Julian stepped closer and took his hand. “I’ll guide you,” he said quietly. He tilted his head up just a little to kiss the taller man. 

Danny let out a sigh of relief, but said, “Um…I guess we need lube or something, huh?” Julian nodded and quickly headed toward the bathroom. He fumbled around in drawers and cabinets looking for lube. He swore he had some because he was with that sorority girl after the Super Bowl that was pretty into anal. He was about to freak out when he found it, stuffed into a travel toiletries bag. He grabbed it when he realized his hands were shaking badly. He’d been with plenty of people before—mostly coeds from the local colleges and Tom. “Why am I so nervous then?” he asked himself quietly. It dawned on him that it was because it was because Danny fucking Amendola was in the next room and was going to share the most intimate and special moment with him and he trusted Julian enough to show him what to do. That was indicative of their entire relationship: Danny the serious skeptic and Julian the experienced thrill-seeker. Julian looked to Danny to keep him grounded and Danny looked to Julian to tell him it was okay to step out of his comfort zone, that everything will be okay. Julian had to give himself a pep talk in the mirror before heading back into the bedroom. What he found there was all the encouragement he needed.

Danny was displayed completely naked on the bed. He was propped up on pillows and gently stroking himself. When he spotted Julian, a grin crept across his face. “I was starting to think you got lost” he said. 

Julian’s jaw dropped at the sight and he felt his knees start to go weak. Danny was clearly no longer nervous. Julian shouldn’t have been too surprised because this was the other side of Danny Amendola—cool and confident when he’s comfortable. Julian stumbled over his words and only managed to say, “Lube,” as he hoisted the tube up. He was mesmerized. 

Danny laughed and Julian’s brain was sent crashing back to Earth. Julian smirked and dropped his own pants. He leapt across the room onto the bed yelling, “Flying squirrel!” He landed in the bed next to Danny and the sensation of their skin touching sent them both reeling. Within seconds, hard bodies were intertwined. Lips were meeting skin and fingertips were tracing the landmarks on each other’s bodies.  
Danny pulled away for a moment but didn’t speak and Julian was concerned that maybe he was having second thoughts. Danny could tell Julian was worried, so he finally smiled. It wasn’t his usual smile; this was something more. Before Julian could speak up, Danny said, “Julian, I’m going to fuck you.”

Julian instinctively nodded before realizing what he just said. He was perfectly okay with Danny wanting to fuck him and was actually even more turned on by the idea. As if he were reading Julian’s mind, Danny explained, “I’ve been listening to you moaning another man’s name in bed for most of the time we’ve been together. I’m gonna make sure it’s my name from here on out!” 

Danny shifted his weight and rolled Julian onto his stomach. Julian was shocked but extremely horny. He got onto all fours and arched his back. Danny smacked Julian’s ass and grinned. “Good boy,” he said. He placed his fingers in front of Julian’s face without speaking. Julian took them into his mouth and got them good and moist. Danny moved back behind Julian and slid single finger into him. Julian moaned and pushed back—his body was begging for more. Danny slid two more fingers in and Julian whimpered. He made sure to stretch his sufficiently and waited until Julian was practically bucking onto his hand. 

Danny slicked himself up and slowly entered Julian. He heard Julian moan again but he didn’t move. “Not yet,” Danny teased. “Say my name first.” 

Julian looked back and growled at Danny. Danny wanted to tease him at a time like this. “Fuck you, Danny!” he whispered angrily. Danny sucked his teeth and said, “You gotta do better than that if you want this.” The feeling of Danny filling him was driving him mad, so he shouted, “Fuck _me_ , Danny!” Danny grinned from ear-to-ear and smacked Julian’s ass again before he began finding his rhythm. 

As Danny thrusted, Julian arched his back, giving him more access. “Deeper,” Jules gasped. 

“Try again,” Danny said calmly. Julian moaned loudly and shouted “Deeper, Danny!” Danny obliged. He dug his fingertips into Julian’s hips and pushed in until he bottomed out. By now, Julian was pushing back to meet him and was howling and grasping at bed sheets. 

Danny had never been inside Julian or even another man for that matter, but he knew studied Julian day in and day out, so he could tell in this moment that Julian was close. Julian tightened around him and brought Danny almost to the brink. 

Danny pulled out quickly and rolled Julian onto his back. He hitched Julian's legs over his shoulders and re-entered him. Julian’s eyes were glazed over and his mouth was slack. “I wanna see you cum,” Danny explained. Julian nodded and tossed his head back, letting himself get lost in the moment. Julian relished every last possible second of Danny inside him as he possibly could before he beared down and came hard between them. Their timing is perfect and Danny came almost immediately after. 

Danny leaned down and kissed Julian passionately before finally pulling out and lying next to him. Without being told, Julian just repeated Danny’s name a few more times. Danny smirked to himself and whispered, “Much better.” He got up and disappeared into the bathroom before returning with a towel to help clean Julian. 

Danny climbed back into bed and covered them. Julian’s eyelids were heavy and he was mumbling something. Danny leaned in closer and he finally heard the words, “I love you.”


	3. Breakfast at Julian's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost as if Tom somehow knew Julian and Danny had taken the next step in their relationship just a few hours ago...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so only 5 weeks between updates as opposed to the 6 or 7 like last time. I'm so sorry! Work is winding down for me, though, so I should hopefully be able to put out chapters more regularly. This chapter isn't beta'd so let me know if you see anything I need to fix. This chapter is short, but I will make up for it very soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and being so patient! So as promised, I present you with the first (almost) appearance from Tom. 
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I don't know any of these people and I am making no money from this story

Julian blinked slowly as the room came into view. He instinctively reached for the other side of the bed only to realize that there was no one there. The spot next to him was cold, indicating that it had been empty for quite some time. He sat up in the bed and wondered where Danny had gone. 

Julian walked out into the hall and down the stairs. He was hoping he would find Danny in the kitchen prepping to make coffee like he always did when he spent the night. Danny was nowhere to be found and Julian began to panic. 

Julian was ruminating over whether he made the right decision by sleeping with Danny, when he felt his face flush and his chest tighten. He had to steady himself against the kitchen counter. Part of him knew he was being irrational for thinking that he had scared Danny off, but the other part of him knew Danny was sensitive. The last thing Julian would ever want to do is hurt Danny in any way. 

Just as the tears began to form in Julian’s eyes, the front door opened and a moment later Danny emerged in the kitchen balancing a bag and two cups of coffee. He smiled at Julian, but when Julian didn’t immediately smile back, Danny knew something was wrong. Danny’s smile faded, and he moved to put his arm around Julian. 

“Jules, did you think I left you?” Danny asked him. Julian nodded but didn’t make eye contact. 

“It’s dumb, I know” Julian responded with a sniffle. 

Danny kissed Julian on the cheek. “It’s not stupid. It’s cute. Why would you think I would leave you, though?” Danny asked. 

Julian shrugged. “I knew you wouldn’t but I just freaked out when you were gone. You never leave when you sleep over any other time. I just thought…” Julian trailed off.

Danny couldn’t help but crack a small smile. “You thought that I had regrets or was embarrassed about sleeping with you? Julian, no. I loved every second of it and I’m glad we finally did it,” Danny explained. He kissed Julian on the forehead. “Besides, if anything you should be the one feeling embarrassed. You were screaming like a girl last night!” Danny added. 

Julian felts his cheeks grow hot. He smirked and replied, “I don’t even care. It felt so fucking amazing!” 

Danny laughed and pulled their breakfast out of the bag. He watched Julian happily eat his eggs and bacon. Danny’s heart skipped a beat when Julian looked up at him with a smile and licked some cheese from his lips. It was moments like those, when Julian was just Julian. He was sweet and playful and almost innocent in some senses. It was in moments like these that Danny could let his guard down. 

Danny had been staring at Julian for several minutes when Julian’s cell phone vibrated on the counter. He and Julian looked in that direction but initially chose to ignore it. Another moment passed when the phone buzzed again. Julian picked it up and read the first message. 

//Mornin’, Sunshine!//

“Who is it?” Danny asked. He became concerned when Julian didn’t have a snarky comment about his messages like he usually did. Julian was silent and stone-faced. 

//Want to come over and play?//

Julian couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with Danny. “It’s Tom.”


	4. Ring the Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny glared at Julian, locked the doors, and started driving—kidnapping, perhaps? Hell, he wasn’t even sure what he was doing or where he was going, but he knew was going to get some answers somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted in less than a month since the last chapter! Woot! This has not been beta'd. Feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for this one. Danny is a little...unhinged....here. Enjoy! :)
> 
>  
> 
> *disclaimer: I don't know any of these people and I am making no money from this.

Danny knew the answer. Before Julian even told him, he knew it was Tom. Of course it was Tom. Things were going well with Julian, so naturally Tom would use his “voodoo magic” or whatever it was that caused him to interrupt them when things were going great. Danny had been adjusting to the fact that Julian and Tom had a history, but he was not appreciating having his face rubbed in it. He tried to remain calm but he was annoyed by the fact that Julian would never answer the phone and just tell Tom to fuck off. He could feel his face getting hot. 

“Danny?” Julian asked, snapping Danny back into the moment. Julian’s cheeks were rosy, and as adorable as he thought it was, Danny had to be firm. 

“What does he want now? Something work related?” Danny asked as calmly as his body would allow. 

Julian bit his lip. Damn him for being so cute. His lack of a response told Danny all he needed to know, though. He turned and briskly walked out of the kitchen before he showed his temper. He thought he heard Julian call after him but he refused to turn around. After all, he shouldn’t be mad at Julian who was seemingly completely honest with him about his past, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was telling him the whole truth when he said that he and Tom had ended. 

Danny wasn’t even sure where he was going at the moment, but he knew he had to be alone for a few minutes. He was typically the more quiet and reserved of the two, but could show his hot-blooded Italian side in a heartbeat when prodded too much.

He made it out to his car and got in. He fumbled around with the buttons on the dash trying to find a song that would reflect his current feelings. Just as he settled on a station, he saw “incoming call” on the screen of his hands-free navigation system. He assumed it was Julian and didn’t bother waiting long enough for the caller’s name to appear. He answered it immediately because it was a habit at this point and because, for as upset as he was, he kind of liked the idea of Julian chasing him down. Small victory, he thought. “Hey, I’m glad you called!” Danny said with a tiny grin. 

The grin didn’t stick around very long when he heard the caller’s voice. 

“That’s odd. I was calling because Jules hasn’t responded to me in days. I just wanted to make sure he was alright…” 

Danny felt his face heat up again. Tom Fucking Brady. He tried to keep his composure since they still have to work together. “He’s fine,” he answered as dryly as possible. 

There was a pause on the other end. “Okay, good. I figured you were taking good care of my Julesy,” Tom said with a laugh.

Before Danny could even fully process what was going on, he heard words coming out of his mouth. “Yeah, I’ve got it covered. If you could stop calling him unless it’s work related, we would appreciate it,” he started. “Also—“

Tom cut him off. “Whoa whoa, Dola! Where is the hostility coming from?”

“I’m asking you, man-to-man, to stay away from Julian” Danny added. My Julesy. My Julesy. Danny kept hearing him say it over and over in his head.

He heard Tom clear his throat. “You know, he and I were friends before you two even met…” Tom started. 

“Oh I’m well aware of your history!” Danny was shouting into the speaker now.

There was another pause on the line. “Oh, I see,” was all Tom said. Tom’s calmness was really starting to irk him. Danny could just picture Tom sitting there at his fancy desk, in his expensive suit and looking completely smug as he spoke to him. 

Then there was a knock on the car window. He slowly looked up to see Julian standing there with a puzzled look on his face. Danny had no idea what his own face looked like at the moment, but it must have been crazed, based on Julian’s reaction. Danny quickly motioned for Julian to get in the passenger seat. 

Danny hung up the phone without saying goodbye. Julian slid into the car beside him. “Danny, what the hell is going on?” Julian inquired. 

Danny didn’t answer and Julian grew more concerned. He glared at Julian, locked the doors, and started driving—kidnapping, perhaps? Hell, Danny wasn’t even sure what he was doing or where he was going, but he knew was going to get some answers somehow.


End file.
